


Painfully Tight

by Destery_Gutterson



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, possible, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destery_Gutterson/pseuds/Destery_Gutterson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts too much and Sherlock wants it out. NOW.</p><p>Short possible Johnlock thing I wrote at 4am</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painfully Tight

“John, please. Take it out,” Sherlock groaned, hands gripping the edge of the table tight enough to turn his knuckles white. “It hurts.”

“Jesus, so fucking tight,” John mumbled.

“John. I’m serious, just get it out. Now.”

John rolled his eyes and pressed closer to Sherlock, his steady doctor’s hands expertly wielding one of Sherlock’s scalpels. His chest pressed against the consulting detective’s back as he tried to find the perfect angle, ignoring Sherlock’s fussing and whining.

“This is your own bloody fault, Sherlock. If you just got your hair cut more often you wouldn’t get the brilliant idea of putting rubber bands in it to keep the curls from your face, which end up horribly knotting in your hair, we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“It should not be this hard to cut a piece of rubber from my hair, John.”

John muttered to himself and carefully slid the slim blade over the beige band of rubber Sherlock had tangled in his hair, smirking when it snapped free, enabling him to slowly un-work it from the dark curls and pull it free. He dropped the rubber band in front of Sherlock and placed the scalpel in the middle of the table, then walked back to the couch where he had left his laptop, having been updating his blog when Sherlock discovered he had managed to knot up his hair in a horribly painful way.

“We’re going to go get your hair trimmed tomorrow, Sherlock.”

“Mmhm, I know we’re out of milk,” Sherlock mumbled absently as he went back to his microscope and the slides he had been observing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my Tumblr. 
> 
> http://iamhobbitlocked.tumblr.com/


End file.
